First Date OC Fic
by RandomGhostie
Summary: Lucky Day has a big crush and finially gets a date with him. Oc fic. For the amazing Doomed-Orange-Parker


**Hey everyone. This is for Lucky because she has written me something and she Is a AWESOME friend**

**Hope you like it Lucky**

* * *

Lucky sat down in her place and smiled to Jess who was next to her doodling on her book. Lucky laughed and then looked forward. Her heart skipped a beat as a mysterious boy walked in slowly, a cigarette in his mouth and fingerless gloves on his hands. She knew this guy, not well enough to talk to him but she knew the name he was called by.

Ze Mole.

From France, he came over to South Park just after she did and ever since she knew that he was the one guy she wanted to be with. Sure, she had been with a few other guys for pity or for the company but she always wanted that one boy, who most the other girls lusted after. He smoothly walked over to the desk in front of Lucky and Jess and sat down leaning back. Lucky held her breath as he lent back. Jess smirked and began to talk to Mole as Lucky just watched going redder and redder. He turned to her and smirked lightly.

"Are you ok?" He asked in his heavy French voice. Lucky blushed instantly trying to find the words that swum around in her head. Jess smirked and turned to Lucky who tried to talk but stuttered instead.

"Y-y-yeh..." She stuttered quietly, making the French boy smile. Jess grinned and then looked away seeing Kenny. She grinned and jumped up.

"Well I need to go see a pervy boy... A hot one at that see you later Luck" She said skipping off over to Kenny leaving the helpless Lucky on her own with the guy of her dreams.

"Lucky. I waz wondering... Would you like to zee a movie with me?" Mole asked smiling to Lucky. Lucky blushed bright red and stared, her mouth opened in shock. Ze Mole laughed and closed her mouth for her with one finger. Lucky blushed darker and nodded.

"Of course!" She shouted, the whole room going silent and everyone turning to her. Lucky went brighter red and sat down hiding her face making Mole chuckle.

* * *

"JESS HELP" Jess ran into her bedroom with tight skinny jeans on, black top and straightened hair, no make-up yet. She looked at Lucky who was wearing a bright blue dress with blue make-up, messily on her face with an upset look. Jess smirked and skipped over fixing it for Lucky.

"So all you're time staring at Mole finally paid off" Jess said with a smirk across her face. Lucky scowled and bobbed her tongue out looking away.

"I didn't stare that much... and what about you and Kenny hmmm?" Lucky asked smirking at Jess who grinned.

"Well we're going to the same cinema as you to spy on you and make sure Mole isn't a perv" Jess said flicking Lucky on the head and skipping out the room, coming back in with her make-up ready to put it on. As she started to put it on, she looked at Lucky smiling then back in the mirror.

"Jess do you think me and Mole stand a chance?" Lucky said gulping slightly and grabbing some blusher making her cheek's rosy red. Jess finished putting on her eyeliner and smiled nodding grabbing the mascara.

"Hell yeh, you two are perfect for each other. You will make Mole less rebellious and make him care about school and he will make you more confident and more care free" Jess said putting the mascara on and then standing back and putting her converse shoes on. Lucky smiled and put her shoes on and then grabbed her phone and posed in the mirror. Jess grabbed her camera and ran up next to her doing and pose.

"Facebook photo!" She shouted making Lucky immediately pose and Jess took the photo of them both laughing and looking at it.

"Perfect! Now let go" She said grabbing her hoodie and putting it on loosely. They both began to walk to the cinema laughing at one another and as they got there, they sat down by the door talking and waiting for the two boys to appear. Mole and Kenny walked round the corner talking and then looking to Lucky and Jess who slowly got up smirking to one another.

"Hey zer Lucky. You look amazing" Mole said taking Lucky's hand and kissing it softly, making Lucky blush darker. Jess walked past them and high fived Kenny turning around. When Jess turned around, Kenny put his arms around her waist and pulled her close grinning to Mole who smirked.

"Kenny!" Jess shouted rolling her eyes trying to hide the blush that was creeping across her face. Lucky looked over and smirked, then taking ze mole's hand and walking in with him. They all went in together and sat down ready to watch the movie. Lucky and Mole sat in the middle while Jess and Kenny sat at the back.

In the middle of the film, Lucky looked over to Mole and smiled. She had never thought she would be on a date with her dream guy, he looked at her and smiled putting a arm around her and pulling her close. She snuggled up to him smiling softly and sighing as her heart began beating faster and her face began to turn red. Before they knew it, the film had ended and they both got up, holding hands, and looking to where Jess and Kenny were meant to be.

"Where are they?" Lucky asked walking out with Mole. They looked around and finally saw them both, buying ice cream and sitting down talking and laughing. Mole pulled Lucky around the corner and smiled softly.

"Did you enjoy zer film?" He asked her taking both her hands with his.

"Loved it" She replied smiling widely. Mole nodded and leaned in slowly, as Lucky's heart began beating faster and faster and her hands began to become sweaty as her breathing got faster. She ignored all those feelings and leaned in herself, their lips eventually meeting one another. Mole pulled away slowly grinning to Lucky, who was now flushed. She giggled and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like this for some time eventually pulling apart and walking over to Jess and Kenny, their hand's locked. Jess looked up at them and smirked putting the ice cream in Kenny's mouth and standing up throwing her paper in the bin.

"You two boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Jess asked, grinning and waiting for a response. Mole nodded and pulled Lucky close putting an arm around her waist. Lucky giggled and looked at her and Kenny, who were pretty close.

"Yeh... We are together" Lucky said grinning to Jess who nodded as the four all stood there, in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"Christopher hunny! We're going out with Jess and Kenny tonight, we can leave Markus and Amy with the babysitter" A thirty four year old Lucky yelled to her husband, who walked in hugging her and kissing her quickly on the lips.

"That's why I love you Lucky." He said grinning and grabbing his car keys. Lucky smiled and went over to her nine year old son and six year old daughter kissing them both smiling at them both. Her and Christopher walked out driving to the old cinema where they had their first date. They stood in the place they first announced they were boyfriend and girlfriend, seeing Jess and Kenny talking. They both looked up and got up going over to them both.

"Hey Lucky, how's Mark and Amy?" Jess asked, her hand attached to Kenny's, them both grinning to Christopher and Lucky.

"Their angels! Come on, let's go see a film" Lucky said walking into the same cinema she and Christopher went on their first date.

* * *

**There we goooo! Hope you like it Lucky :D**

**New chapter to College is a Bitch will be up soon. I just have loads of coursework and exams coming up so Sorry If my production rate of storeys and pictures (for those of you who have me on deviantART) is very slow.**

**Til the next storey, tata for now!**


End file.
